


Our Adventure

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fear of Flying, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Draco wants Neville to learn to fly. Neville is sure he will look like a fool when he fails.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 55
Collections: Flighty Temptress





	Our Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes these two can be quite adorable :) I'm really pleased with this little story, hope you all enjoy!

“I’m not sure about this, Draco.” Neville told him nervously.   
  
“You’ll be fine. Trust me.” Draco said as he gave Neville’s hand a squeeze.   
  
“It’s not you that I don’t trust.” Neville knew what he was good at, and flying was not it. Draco pulled him along anyway, completely ignoring his self-doubt.  
  
Once they got to the pitch Draco stopped and pulled Neville close. “Ready?”   
  
“Even if I’m not you won’t let me go back to the castle.” Draco grinned at him, and Neville knew he was right. “Fine.” He huffed.  
  
“Don’t be so dramatic. That’s my job.”   
  
Neville had never heard truer words in his life. Out of all their friends, his boyfriend was absolutely the most dramatic. Pansy could sometimes give Draco a run for his money, which always amused Neville to no end.  
  
Draco summoned his broom and hopped on the moment it was in the air. “Climb on, love. Let’s have an adventure.”   
  
Neville could not help but smile at his boyfriend. His feelings for Draco had been an unexpected surprise, but he wouldn’t change this year for anything. As he approached the broom Draco scooted back, confusing Neville. “What are you doing?”   
  
“You wanted to learn to fly, how do you expect to do that if you’re not the one controlling the broom?”   
  
“As I recall,” Neville countered. “I was never the one that wanted me to learn how to fly.”   
  
“Get on the damn broom, Longbottom.”   
  
Neville chuckled and cupped Draco’s face with his hands, giving him a long slow kiss.   
  
“That was nice.” Draco hummed.   
  
“Remember that when we’re dead.” Neville joked as he situated himself in front of Draco. “I’m already nervous.”   
  
Draco’s arms came around Neville’s waist, one hand holding onto him and the other placing his hands firmly on the broom. “Lean forward when you’re ready to go. Not too low or else we’ll take off pretty quickly.” Draco leaned in and kissed his cheek. “You’ll do fine.”   
  
“I don’t want to go too high in the air.” Neville said nervously.   
  
“When you’ve gone as high how as you want to, make sure you keep the broom as level as possible, and we’ll just hover at that height.”  
  
Neville nodded. “Alright.”   
  
He waited until both of Draco’s arms were securely around his waist, then took several deep breaths. He could do this, just a few feet in the air, just a lap or two around the pitch. If nothing else, it would at least shut Draco up. Hopefully. Probably not.   
  
“Stop thinking and fly.”   
  
Neville rolled his eyes at Draco’s scolding words and really tried to concentrate. He leaned forward just a touch and felt the wobbly broom begin to move. His entire body was tense, and he had no idea what to do next.   
  
“Now pull up on the broom, and we’ll begin to climb into the air. Go as slow as you want to, baby. It’s just us out here.”   
  
Neville forced his shoulders to relax and eased his death grip on the broom handle. It was moments like this that really made him realize that he was in love with Draco. When Neville was unsure, or nervous, and Draco would give him his complete attention and encouragement.   
  
They were so patient with each other, taking the whole school by surprise. Neville held Draco tight on his bad days, kissed away his nightmares, and showed him genuine kindness that Draco was craving. Draco gave Neville his time and his praise, helping Neville whenever he felt out of place or forgotten. He helped him really become the man that Neville wanted to be, and Neville would forever be grateful to him for that.   
  
“You’re doing great, Nev.”   
  
Neville let himself smile, feeling better about himself already. The broom had steadied out and was now perfectly centered. Feeling bold, he tilted the head of the broom up as he picked up speed, shocking himself that he flew up to the top of the stands without any problems.   
  
“Feeling alright?” Draco asked.   
  
“Yea. Yea, I am.” Neville picked up speed, not much, but enough to make his hair flip in the wind. He could have laughed at how wonderful this all felt; the dusky sky, the fresh air in his face, his boyfriend pressed against him. “I feel really good, Draco.”   
  
“I’m glad.” Draco kissed his neck and rested his chin on Neville’s shoulder as he watched him fly. “You’re doing beautifully.”   
  
Neville felt amazing, and once he had taken his second lap around the pitch, he thought he’d try for more. If he took on too much or lost control, he knew Draco was there to help him. With that thought, he tugged the broom up until he soared over the stands, leaving the Quidditch pitch altogether.   
  
“Nev, what are you doing?”   
  
Neville turned and smiled at him. “Having an adventure.”   
  
Going faster than he ever thought he could, they raced over the forbidden forest. They flew around the highest points of the castle. They soared over the greenhouses, amazing Neville at the sight of it all. Seeing everything from a point of view he never knew he wanted. Neville took them to the black lake, flying low enough that if they let their feet down, they would surely touch the water. Neville even took them around the Whomping Willow, seeming to play with it as he swerved to avoid its swinging branches.   
  
The best part of it all though, was Draco’s laughter. His unguarded, pure laughter that filled Neville’s chest with a fluttering heat he would never tire of. The way Draco was wrapped around him, loving the thrill of it all made this so worth it.   
  
Neville finally took them back to the pitch, doing a few lazy circles before finally landing.   
  
Draco was filled with excitement and pride as Neville jumped off the broom. “Neville that was amazing! You were-“   
  
Neville spun around and kissed him so deeply. He molded himself as best he could to every inch of Draco he could touch. It was awkward as hell with Draco still sitting on the hovering broom, but Neville could not wait. His fingers laced through Draco’s soft hair and he moaned as Draco returned his eagerness. Draco climbed off the broom, nearly tripping over it in his haste to press himself against Neville again, where they resumed their heated kiss.   
  
“Thank you.” Neville whispered as he pulled away.   
  
“I didn’t do anything, all of that was you.”   
  
Neville shook his head slowly as he stared into his boyfriend’s eyes. “No, you did more than you know. Draco, I love you.”   
  
A slow and shy smile graced Draco’s face. “Really?”   
  
Neville leaned in and kissed him again. “Really.”   
  
“I love you too, Neville.” Draco breathed as he wrapped himself around him.   
  
After several minutes of kissing, Neville pried himself out of Draco’s arms. “Let’s continue this back at the castle, yea?”  
  
Draco, now completely turned on, grabbed Neville’s hand and practically ran back to their eighth year dormitory. Once the password was given, they clambered into the portrait hole, tripping over each other in their rush to get to Draco’s room.   
  
“Hey, Nev!” Ginny greeted excitedly from her spot on the common room sofa, curled up against Harry. “How was-“   
  
“Potter, you’ll have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight!” Draco shouted just before he slammed his door shut.   
  
Ginny chuckled as turned to Harry. “I guess it went well.”


End file.
